


Taken by Surprise

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Dean, Cock Cages, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Gags, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Name Calling, Omega Dean, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teen Dean, Virgin Dean, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean only expected to be waiting for his Beta friend to come home before spending the weekend hanging out. He didn't expect to walk in on the heavy scent of Alpha arousal and the sight of his friend's Alpha father in the living room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More Dean/OMC (because it really does seem to be quite popular).

Dean pulled the key his friend had given him out and let himself inside the Blackstone’s house. He sighed as he kicked off his shoes and locked the door behind him before moving further into the house towards the living room. He figured he’d just watch some TV or play a video game until his friend got out of practice in a few hours. They had plans for the weekend and Dean was looking forward to getting out of his house for a few days.

Freshman year had just started and already he was wishing it was still summer where they could just mess around instead of having so many obligations taking up time.

He stepped right inside the living room only for the heavy scent of aroused Alpha to hit him. It didn’t take long before he felt slick leaking out to soak his pants. His legs shook slightly and he couldn’t hold back a whine as his eyes finally landed on the source of the smell. He hadn’t been prepared for any of it.

It was Mr. Blackstone, his friend’s  _father_ , who was watching what Dean now identified as porn. It was something with a small Omega getting gangbanged by a group of enormous Alphas from the looks of it while Mr. Blackstone stroked his cock. Dazed eyes fixated on it. Dean’s eyes were riveted on the length and girth of the Alpha’s cock as another broken sound escaped him.

That cock was bigger than the toy he fucked himself on at home. A lot bigger and the scents in the room had him reacting without thinking.

Dean went to take a step back, to head upstairs so he could deal with himself in the bathroom, until lust dark eyes turned on him. Lustful eyes that belonged to a man older than his own father and Dean swallowed roughly.

He knew that young, unmated Omegas were more than tempting to any Alpha who caught their scent.

The Alpha before him breathed in the air and Dean heard the growl, a deep and possessive sound, that had him whining again. He’d never had to deal with this kind of thing before, the call of an Alpha, as he watched Mr. Blackstone get to his feet before coming towards him.

 _Like a predator_  his mind helpfully supplied as he felt a large hand close down over his shoulder.

“Don’t you know pretty little Omegas should be careful when coming into an Alpha’s home?” the voice was rough and Dean moaned when that hand moved to clamp down on the back of his neck with a practiced squeeze that had his muscles relaxing. “It smells like this one is looking to get his wet little cunt knotted.”

Dean was pliant in the hold, leaking slick and whining low in his throat, as the Alpha started to work his pants down until they were around his ankles. He stumbled when he was guided towards the couch and when Dean found himself bent over the arm with his cunt in the air he was painfully aroused.

There wasn’t a single thing about what was happening that Dean hadn’t dreamed about or fucked himself with a dildo to.

He wanted to be manhandled, called names and fucked hard but he had _never_ thought of it being an older man, one so much older, or his friend’s father. Dean had thought he’d be prepared for it, that he’d have decided when it was going to happen, but Dean had long since come to terms with not getting what he wanted how he wanted it.

Being an Omega instead of an Alpha or even a Beta had been one of the first things he’d had to come to terms with.

Fingers moved over his wet and clenching cunt, teasing, until two of them seemed to sink inside almost effortlessly. His body was loose and ready, wanting an Alpha cock, as they scissored and pumped into him before another was worked in. The heavy scent of Alpha arousal and pheromones had triggered his body’s natural response. A thumb brushed the bare skin between his leaking cunt and his inch long Omega cock causing Dean to jerk with a whimper.

It wasn't long before the Alpha was four fingers in, moving against Dean’s prostate and sending helpless sounds tumbling from his lips, before they pulled out and the sound of clothes being removed registered.

That sound half snapped Dean out of the cloud of arousal and need screaming in his body but by the time he was shifting on the couch to free himself that large cock from before was sinking inside him. It stretched him open and filled him up as his mouth dropped open and his fingers dug into the couch. It _ached_ being spread open so wide and stuffed impossibly full. When the Alpha bottomed out inside him a hand closed over the back of his neck, holding him in place and keeping him pliant, as a quick and brutal rhythm started.

Skin slapped against skin,  _balls_  he thought wildly  _those are his balls_ , as the words started registering. Dean had only imagined them, Omegas being born with a cunt instead of balls of their own often had him thinking about them, and the heavy feel of them smacking him had heat surging through his veins.

“Fuck…you’re so wet. Such a beautiful Omega whore.” the hard snap of hips never slowed, “I’ve thought about bending you over and fucking you full. Mating you and keeping you in my bedroom to fuck and knot as I please. Using your wet cunt until you’re gaping and stuffed full.”

“Oh oh th…harder.” Dean barely managed, lost to pleasure and need, as he felt the Alpha’s knot starting to grow.

It caught on his rim, tugging and popping in out in out, as Mr. Blackstone kept roughly fucking into him. Snarls and growls escaped as his hand kept tight on the back of Dean’s neck while pounding into him from behind.

“Bet you’d be just like that Omega.” Dean didn’t have to ask to know that he meant the small Omega on the screen who was getting fucked and knotted repeatedly at both ends. “All Omegas are such knotsluts…pretty little whores for a good cock and knot in their hungry cunts.”

Dean’s mouth dropped open as the Alpha that was buried inside him fucked impossibly hard up against him, grinding himself against Dean’s cunt, as he swelled up to lock them together. Fingers tightened around Dean’s neck even harder and Dean’s orgasm slammed into him hard from being so thoroughly under the control of an Alpha.

His cunt, clenched down, milking the knot caught in him almost viciously, as warmth flooded his cunt in thick, hot ropes of come. “What a good bitch. You’re such a pretty little whore.” a hand stroked up his ass and pressed him harder against the couch. “Now that I’ve gotten a feeling of your tight cunt around me I’m coming back for more.” he ground against Dean, knot moving against the Omega’s prostate, as he shot another load inside Dean. “No way am I giving up such a hot piece of Omega ass. Especially when it comes over to my house so often.”

Dean lay there limply and enjoyed the feeling of an Alpha buried inside him. He’d only had toys and while there were a few Alphas at school he’d thought about he had never suspected this would happen.

But it felt so good and instead of the names upsetting him it only made him ache again, made his body produce even more slick and clench down on the knot inside him. Dean had always thought he would never be one of those Omegas but it seemed instinct was against him. Those were probably the only kind of Omegas and he hadn't realized it until now.

He ended up staying bent over the couch as he took load after load as it was spilled into him until his friend’s father slipped from him. Come and slick seemed to almost gush out of his puffy cunt as it trailed down to his thighs.

“That’s it. That’s what all Omega bitches should look like. Well fucked, leaking come and presented for another knotting.” a thumb moved over Dean’s cunt, pressed against it and Dean whimpered brokenly at the feeling as he was jerked from his spot. “Go clean yourself up. Tonight when my son goes to sleep I’m going to wreck that cunt of yours again. I expect you naked and presenting in the center of my bed like a good Omega slut or I’ll spank that ass of yours cherry red and fuck you right over the edge of the bed.”

Dean felt arousal curling in his gut at the thought of more pleasure filling him, of being knotted, as he stumbled for the stairs with his cunt clenched. It wasn’t until he found himself outside of the older man’s bedroom door that he learned this time wasn’t going to be the same. And the sound of a lock clicking shut on the Omega cockcage Mr. Blackstone had just put on him was more confirmation.

Slowly Dean opened his mouth up for a gag and allowed himself to be maneuvered onto the bed in a mountable position, the same position he’d been told to be in, as that same rough voice spoke. “Can’t have my new Omega whore waking my son up.” a hand moved down his back and parted his cheeks to expose his clenching cunt. “Going to fuck your slutty little cunt until you’re crying for more.”

It was a sloppy prep job, nowhere near as thorough as earlier, and Dean whimpered into the ball-gag as the mattress shifted. His legs were spread out wide to the point where they ached, his back bowed, with his face pressed to the mattress as the thick head Mr. Blackstone’s cock shoved into him from behind.

The ache had him tightening, eyes clenched shut and mouth trying to clamp down as a hard snap of his hips had Mr. Blackstone buried balls deep inside of him once more.

 _Fuck_ Dean thought wildly as the pain had him wincing and his body tensing. Once more balls pressed up against his cunt, his cunt that _ached horribly_ , before Mr. Blackstone was drawing back and starting to fuck into him at a hard pace.

The mattress creaked under them with the power of the Alpha’s thrusts and the loud, echoing slap of skin against skin filled the room along with pleasured grunts. Dean could feel the bite of fingers digging harshly into his hips as Mr. Blackstone pounded into him roughly.

Dean moaned into his gag, fingers yanking on the sheets, as a hand pressed his face hard into the mattress and the thrusts came harder, faster, as his body shifted on the bed. It sounded loud to him, the slap of balls against him, that he couldn’t understand how his friend didn’t hear them.

“That’s it.” The Alpha groaned in pleasure, pumping in and out, as pleasure slowly started to overwhelm the pain and Dean whimpered into his gag at the sensation. He could feel how close he was getting to an orgasm but it wouldn’t come.

Mr. Blackstone’s knot caught in his cunt, popped out, and shoved back in repeatedly until a hard thrust and grind forward had it locking them together. It swelled up into a hard ball, pressing against his insides, before warmth began flooding the inside of his cunt.

He could feel the way his inner muscles worked the knot, squeezing and milking it for every drop, while his own release stayed out of his reach. Dean practically sobbed with need as a warm, heavy weight pressed down on his back and he found himself getting yanked up.

His eyes popped open wide, staring into the darkness of the room, before teeth sunk into the bonding gland at the back of his neck. Dean froze as the bond snapped into place, come still emptying into him, while Mr. Blackstone growled lowly.

It was a possessive sound that went straight to Dean’s core and he whined, sobbing into his gag as the desperate need to come slammed into him. The cockcage made it painful and Dean jerked, cunt locking down even tighter, as Mr. Blackstone pulled back and hummed with satisfaction.

“I spent the rest of the day thinking about it and a second Omega, especially one so young and untouched, was too great an opportunity to pass up. I’m going to be breeding your sweet cunt full every single chance I get.” a groan escaped Mr. Blackstone as he continued to empty his release into Dean's cunt. "And I'm going to enjoy using your cunt _every single day_. Young Omegas always need to be thoroughly broken in and trained for their Alpha's pleasure." a tongue moved over his bleeding bonding gland, "I'll have you withdrawn from school. The only thing you need to learn is how to give your new Alpha pleasure."

Dean shuddered as he was guided back down, cunt still stuffed full of his new Alpha’s knot, as he tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened. His friend's father, his friend’s forty-something year old father, had just claimed him. Dean had just started his freshman year in high school…he was supposed to have years before this and the realization was sobering.

It had just been a bit of fun, losing his virginity and getting manhandled. It wasn’t supposed to be anymore more than a taboo fucking with a far older Alpha. The bite, breaking a bonding gland, was legally binding. He belonged to Mr. Blackstone now.

The pleasure, denied and once right on the edge, faded and horror at letting his instincts take over filled him. There was no going back on this unless Mr. Blackstone died or broke the connection to give him to another Alpha.

“Don’t worry, _Omega_.” The words were whispered in the dark in a soft, pleased tone. “By the time we’re finished tonight your little belly is going to bulge with my seed and we have the whole weekend to break that cunt of yours in. There are all kinds of ways to fuck and use an Omega that I’m looking forward to trying out.” Dean whimpered lowly, "And, of course, next Heat I'll be breeding your little cunt full."

Mr. Blackstone rocked his hips forward, grinding against Dean, as hollow pleasure twisted inside Dean and he released a soft whine.

“We’re going to have so much fun.”


End file.
